The present invention generally relates to concrete wall anchors, and also to a system for their anchoring.
Concrete wall anchors are manufactured in great varieties and used for anchoring objects to concrete walls. Usually, a concrete wall anchor has a portion which is driven into a concrete wall and a portion which is used for supporting an object after the anchor has been driven into the concrete wall. Some known concrete wall anchors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,799,245; 2,139,167; 3,855,896; 4,482,277; 4,720,224; 5,288,162; 5,314,278; 8,302,276; 8,381,482; 20120298765; 20120311947.
It is believed that the existing concrete wall anchors can be further improved as to their construction and manner of operation.